


birthday gift

by kallenkaslanagay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Probably ooc, birthday party idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallenkaslanagay/pseuds/kallenkaslanagay
Summary: kuroo was sure of the gift he had made for kenma. although he didn't know that kenma also had a gift for him.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 4





	birthday gift

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa there might be a lot of mistakes bc i kinda rushed this and idrk the characters :(

**October 5, 2020.**  
"Kenma, look. I wrote a couplet for you." Kenma looked at Kuroo, unfazed. It was clear that he didn't care. "Not interested." Kuroo frowned, "Oh, okay." Maybe he wasn't in the mood. Kuroo thought. He'd been trying to get Kenma to answer him for months, until now he never got an answer from Kenma. If Kuroo did ask, "I'm not yet ready." Kenma answers. But Kuroo was willing to wait. He had all the patience when it comes to Kenma.

**October 10, 2020.**  
Five days passed by. "Kenma, I hope you'd answer me soon. No pressure though! I know it's your birthday soon, you'll enjoy my present, 1 1 m sure of it." Kenma looked at Kuroo and nodded. "l hope." Kuroo was happy that day, he was preparing his present with the help of Yaku and Lev. "You sure he said he'll answer on his birthday?" Yaku asked, obviously concerned. Kuroo’s been asking him out for... four or five months now. I'm glad he isnt tired or something. Lev thought. Yaku and Lev watched as their friend prepared a months’ worth of poems and words of encouragement that he wrote for Kenma. "As long as he's happy and he doesn't get hurt." Lev declared.

Oh boy, were they in for a ride.

**October 16, 2020. XXX CAFÉ.**  
"There's a party later at Kozume's place. Will you be there?" Kuroo turned to Lev, "Of course. What time will it start?" Yaku answered Kuroo's question. "5PM. Kenma told me that he has a surprise for the guests? An announcement of some sorts." He added. Kuroo’s eyes sparkled. "l wonder what it'll be." I don't want to be assuming here, but maybe he’ll finally answer me? Kuroo thought. "l wonder what the announcement is, too..." Kuroo stood up with his coffee in his hand. "I'll be off, making the final touches to my present! See you at Kenma's!" Kuroo waved at his friends and left with a smile on his face.

**October 16, 2020. Kuroo's Place.**  
Kuroo was happily humming songs to himself as he prepares the finishing touches for his gift for Kenma. "Is this too much?" He asked himself. The gift in question was a little box with a mini apple pie on top. Inside the box was 10 pieces of paper with 10-folds, each space containing a poem (couplet, haiku, whatever) that Kuroo wrote specifically for Kenma. He knew he wasn't a master poet, but he enjoyed writing because it was for the boy he likes.

Here was one of the many poems, it was a couplet he wrote in October 5.

_**Kozume Kenma, please don't forget** _   
_**to drink water and get some rest!** _

Kuroo was like a cheesy schoolgirl when Kenma was involved, of course he knew his limits and/or boundaries; he did not want to make Kenma uncomfortable in any way. Kuroo sighed to himself, "What if this all goes to waste?" He shook his head. "l shouldn't think like that. If Kenma does reject me, it's okay. I'll just move on, right?" Kuroo sat on his bed, resting his head on his palm and his elbow on the bedside table. "What wi//l do if he rejects me? It's his birthday... so I have no right to be sad. I mean I do but..." Kuroo stopped talking. "It's almost 5PM, I should go change my clothes." He chuckled to himself.

**October 16, 2020. XXX CAFÉ.**  
"You think Kenma's going to answer him?" Yaku asked his boyfriend, "l don't know, Lev. I heard Kuroo wasn't the only one who wanted to be Kenmals boy." Lev stopped sipping his coffee. "Really? Who?" Yaku showed him a photo, a photo of an orange-haired shorty. "He looks small." Yaku nods, "He is small, but has a big heart according to his Instagram bio." He chuckles. "Wait, Yaku... Kuroo... What if Kenma answers Hinata and not him?" Yaku shrugs at Lev with a frown. Il l don't know, but we'll be there for him, no matter what happens." Lev nods, 'Yeah! We'll hug him and tell him that there's other people out there who'd love to be his partner." Yaku nods at Lev.

**October 16, 2020. Kenma's Place.**  
Kuroo walked in with his gift on his hands, he held it carefully. He was looking around the room for Yaku and Lev. After a minute or two of walking around, he found his friends. "Yo." Kuroo waved at Yaku and Lev. The two waved back, "It’s a nice party." Kuroo nods, then proceeds to ask Yaku and Lev. "Have you seen Kenma?" Yaku shook his head. "l just arrived. Maybe Lev knows." Lev shook his head as well, to Kuroo's dismay. Kuroo sighed and proceeded to walk around the room, looking for snacks. He turns to his left and sees a boy with orange hair, holding a bouquet of flowers and wearing a huge smile on his face. Who is he?? Kenma's boyfriend…? No, perhaps a relative! Yeah, that’s it. Kuroo did not want to overthink whatsoever so he proceeds to look for snacks.

“Kenmaaaa baby!!!! Happy birthday!" The orange haired boy threw his arms around Kenma and smiled as he hugged him. "Shoyo, not here." Kenma chuckled, blushing. "l haven't told them yet." Hinata frowned. "Then tell them now." Kenma smiled softly, "Sure." Kenma called out to the people who were in his party, i.e. his close friends, "I've got something to tell you guys." Kenma takes a deep breath and holds Hinatqa's hand. "Uh... So, I've got a boyfriend. His name's Hinata Shoyo. Yeah. Thank you. He's the best birthday gift I could ever ask for."

"Oh." Was all Kuroo could manage to say. He still had the box; he couldn’t give his gift to Kenma since he didn't see him immediately.

_Now that I find him in his own party... I find him with someone who’s not me. That's cool. He can do whatever he wants, right? I mean, it's his birthday. It's his choice, and I respect that._ Kuroo nodded to himself, not noticing that he had already walked out of the party with teardrops coming out of his eyes.

He walked to wherever his legs would take him. All he could do was cry. _Why did he not tell me another person was pursuing him? If he told me sooner, I would've stopped... It was evident that he liked him better. I mean, they're boyfriends now._

"Good for them." Kuroo mumbled. "Good for them... I want to crush this box, but I can't." Why can't he? _It still contained the effort I put... my wasted effort, sadly. God, why?? Why..._

Kuroo opened his phone. A notification from Kenma.

**kozume_**  
im sorry :[ i didnt want to hurt you so i didnt say that hinata was asking me out too.. i really did like you before. i guess my feelings for you werent as strong as my feelings for hinata :/  
im sorry again.

**kur0o**  
it's okay, don't worry! happy birthday, btw :) i wish you all the best with hinata

**kozume_**  
thank you :]


End file.
